callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AA-12
The AA-12 is a fully-automatic shotgun that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AA-12 is an uncommon gun to see in singleplayer. It appears in the campaign levels "S.S.D.D", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "The Gulag", "Contingency", "Loose Ends", and "Just Like Old Times". The only faction seen using the AA-12 are the Shadow Company members. It's also obtainable in the Special Ops missions O Cristo Redentor, Acceptable Losses, Estate Takedown, Snatch & Grab and Wetwork. Its fire rate is far faster in singleplayer than multiplayer and can waste ammunition, which makes it a powerful, yet unreliable gun to use. Multiplayer The AA-12 is unlocked at Level 18. The AA-12 is unique to the shotgun, as it is fully automatic and utilizes a box magazine. It has an 8-shell magazine capacity, which is doubled when the Extended Magazines attachment is used, which balances the weapon's power and speed. The AA-12 empties its magazine far more quickly than it reloads, though this is slightly offset when Sleight of Hand or Extended Magazines are utilized. The AA-12's main downfall is that it only has one extra magazine unless using Scavenger Pro. It has moderate recoil, but this is usually negligible due to its limited range, and shotguns are often hip-fired for wider spray. It also often requires 2+ hits even in close range to kill, but this is also negligible because of the weapon's automatic fire capability. Equipping a suppressor is not recommended, as this will limit its already short range. Using Extended Magazines will increase the capacity to 16 shells, allowing prolonged fire, but limits it to only one magazine, unless using Scavenger. Using Extended Mags in conjunction with Scavenger and its Pro version (as otherwise, with Extended Mags, users spawn with no extra magazines) can make it a highly useful weapon, and has made some players use it as a "primary" weapon. It is also notable that with the Grip attachment, the AA-12's switch time is noticeably quicker than without it. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Heartbeat Sensor (Special Ops and singleplayer only) *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines File:Aa12 6.png|AA-12 In-Game File:AA-12_6_iron.jpg|Iron sight Aa12r.JPG|Reloading the AA-12 aa-12-3.jpg|The AA-12 w/ Heartbeat Sensor, Red Dot Sight, and Silencer, seen only in Spec Ops Aa12cropped.PNG|The AA-12 in third person. AA-12 Red Tiger.jpg|The AA-12 with the Red Tiger camouflage via modding. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The AA-12 appears as one of the two shotguns available in Modern Warfare: Mobilized, the other being the SPAS-12. Though the AA-12 has a similar look to the AA-12 in Modern Warfare 2, there are many differences between the two. First of all, the AA-12 is a frequent starting weapon in the later levels of campaign mode; is used in the U.S. Marine missions most frequently. It also comes with a 32-round drum magazine by default, much greater damage per shell, a greater one-shot kill range, near infinite pellet range, and a much lower and controllable rate of fire than the Modern Warfare 2 ''version. Singleplayer In single player, the AA-12 is a versatile weapon, having a near infinite range, high damage, and a large 32 shell drum magazine. The extremely high range allows the player to make a kill at any distance, though the pellets will spread apart as the distance between the player and the target increases, negating the one-shot kill effect and decreasing accuracy considerably. Combined with the high damage, large shell capacity and near infinite range, one can fire multiple shells to make a kill at long range if needed. As mentioned before, the AA-12 is found in the later levels of campaign mode as a starting weapon, more specifically, in the levels Training, Closing In, To the Rig, and Oil Rig Confrontation. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AA-12 is the second weapon to be unlocked for the Coalition multiplayer faction, taking 150 kills with the Coalition faction to earn. Unlike the single player counter-part, the multiplayer is much weaker, needing at least 3 hits at close range to achieve a kill. Despite this lack of power, it is a great weapon to use if the player is just getting into the game, as it is one of the easiest weapons to use in the game. File:AA12_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AA-12 viewed from third person File:AA12_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AA-12 on DS File:AA12_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AA-12 is featured as Frost's secondary weapon during the single player mission, "Hunter Killer", in the E3 demo. It has a new black finish and is equipped with a spare shell holder on the left side. Its iron sights are also different, now fixed as opposed to flip-up. Weapon Attachments *Grip Gold AA12.png|The AA-12 with Gold Camouflage AA12.JPG|The AA12 in Modern Warfare 3 AA12 Irons.JPG|Iron Sights|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh2aNg-MOxA Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * The AA-12 has a different reload when the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped; the empty magazine will actually be thrown away when reloading, instead of disappearing off-screen as is the case with other attachments. * In the Spec Ops missions Acceptable Losses and O Cristo Redentor, players can use the AA-12 with three different attachments, the Red Dot Sight, Silencer and a Heartbeat Sensor. In multiplayer it is impossible to equip any shotgun with a Heartbeat Sensor. * The AA-12 has the coding to be a primary weapon and can be equipped with camouflage through modding. * The pick-up icon in the campaign labels it as "AA-12 Shotgun". * In multiplayer the AA-12 has a slower rate of fire than in campaign, most likely for balancing reasons. * The AA-12 in Museum fires faster than any other AA-12. Modern Warfare: Mobilized * In ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized the AA-12 ejects pink shells. This happens also with the SPAS-12. * The AA-12 is the only magazine fed shotgun in all the Nintendo DS Call of Duty games. ru:AA-12 Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons